Showers
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max and Victoria have a fight, it's a nasty one so Victoria makes it up to Max. In the most interesting and best way possible.


Max sighed as she gathered up her towel and shampoo. She hated fighting with Victoria. She hated it so much, fighting always left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her feel guilty even if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Max rubbed her eyes one last time before leaving her dorm room and heading for the showers. This fight had been a bad one and Max wasn't that surprised the hallways were deserted because the entire dorm could hear them screaming at each other. Her throat felt raw and her eyes scratchy and too dry- she'd once told Victoria she hated crying simply because of how she felt after she's finished. Victoria had sighed and rolled her eyes but mumbled that she would do everything in her power to make sure she never cried again. Max had grinned and wiggled her way into Victoria's space to give her a kiss and nuzzle her cheek as a thank you.

Now here she was, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping into the spray and her tears had been the blondes fault. Their relationship was still messy and rough around the edges and Victoria could be insensitive, leading to arguments. But none of them had been this bad, none of them had escalated to the point where they were shouting each other down and when Victoria had raised her arm Max flinched, believing for just a few seconds that Victoria was going to hit her. That's when she'd started crying and Victoria had frozen up. Max had bolted, fear and adrenaline taking over.

Max had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't register the door to the showers open and click shut, nor did she hear the rustle of clothes being removed. What she did register were slender arms sliding around her waist and holding her. She jumped and yelped, attempting to twist around to see who the hell was getting in the shower with her. A soft kiss pressed to her bare shoulder and warm digits rubbing her hip bone answered her question.

"Jesus fucking christ Victoria, I thought you were a rapist." Heart still hammering in her chest Max pressed her hand over the organ to try and calm it down.

Victoria stepped closer and Max was very aware of her entire naked form pressing against her back. She squeaked when Victoria trailed kisses up her neck behind her ear, hitting the exact spot that made her weak in the knees. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Was Max hearing right? Was Victoria Chase actually apologizing? "I was... Callous and insensitive, and I scared you, I made you think I would hurt you." Max bowed her head in shame, cheeks colouring. Now that the adrenaline was gone and they weren't screaming at each other Max knew the other girl would never hurt her.

"I know you wouldn't..." She mumbled. Victoria gave her hip a squeeze and Max could feel her shrug slightly.

"I made you think I would. That's not... That's not okay. And I'm sorry."

It was touching that Victoria was apologizing, yet it was incredibly hard to think at the moment. Max could feel Victoria's breasts against her back and her slender thighs and how if she moved just slightly she could... Victoria interrupted her thoughts as her hand trailed from her waist, creeping up towards her chest. "Let me make it up to you." It took all off Max's self-control to nod carefully instead of shamelessly grinding backwards and begging to just be touched.

"Okay." She agreed breathlessly. She could feel Victoria smile against her skin, her mouth pressed firmly to the junction between her neck and shoulder. She nipped lightly at her skin and sucked. Max bit back a whine, apparently Victoria was in one of her moods where all she wanted was to hickey and mark Max as her own. Victoria trailed love bites up and down both sides of her neck, littering her body with the marks.

Her hands started to drift, one teasing her, dipping down to the inside of her thigh only to stroke the skin there, ignoring where Max needed her. The other rose up and cupped her breast, tweaking one nipple. Max bit her lip to stifle a moan. She wanted to turn around to face Victoria but her grip was tight, surprising considering they were both dripping wet.

Groaning in frustration as Victoria toyed with her nipple and refused to let her turn she squirmed in a futile effort to direct her touch to where she needed it. "Victoria..." She moaned breathlessly.

Suddenly she was being spun around and Victoria was kissing her. Moaning into her mouth Max looped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. Victoria nudged her legs apart and slid one thigh to press against her core. Max gasped and shamelessly began to grind against her thigh. Victoria broke the kiss to trail kisses down her collar bones, dipping lower to take one nipple in her mouth. Max bucked as Victoria swirled her tongue and sucked lightly, tweaking her other nipple. Rolling the pink bud and tugging, just enough to draw breathy gasps from the brunette.

"Stop teasing me." Max whimpered pleadingly. Victoria ignored her and cupped her ass, kneading and kissing her way over to her other breast and taking her other nipple in her mouth. Max squirmed and let her head fall back. Victoria didn't torture her much longer, slowly she sank to her knees and Max moaned loudly as she spread her legs. "Fuck, Tori."

Victoria kissed her inner thigh, slowly inching closer to where Max wanted her. Her slow and deliberate kisses were torture, torture of the best kind. Finally, fucking finally she pressed a kiss to her core and Max couldn't stop herself from thrusting into her mouth. Victoria held her hips and flicked her tongue out against her clit. Max pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle herself. Her other hand tangled in blonde hair and urged her closer.

Victoria pressed closer and licked through slick folds, drawing breathy moans and mewls of pleasure from the other girl. She shifted from broad flat licks to quick flicks making Max squirm and buck her hips desperately. Wrapping her lips around her clit she sucked hard. Max couldn't hold back her loud moan of Victoria's name.

Victoria paused and Max groaned loudly and dropped her chin to her chest, opening her eyes and meeting bright green staring up at her mischievously from between her legs. Max groaned and thrust forward. "Why did you stop?" She whined. Victoria stood and grabbed the back of her neck and brought her into a kiss. Max could taste herself in the kiss, up until this moment the idea had turned her off, now it only fueled her lust. Victoria broke the kiss to whisper in her ear and nibble on her earlobe. "Good?" Max smiled to herself. One thing she loved and always appreciated was that Victoria still asked for her consent. Max kissed the side of her head and nodded. "Good." She replied.

Victoria kissed her neck and nodded slightly. She began to tease and tweak her chest once as she sunk down again. She wasted no time in attacking her clit, licking and sucking. Max gasped as Victoria slid her hand up her thigh and teased her entrance.

"Fuck Tori, just fuck me already." Max begged.

She got her wish as Victoria plunged two fingers in, immediately setting a quick pace. She pumped her fingers and curled them making Max moan her name. She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, curling her fingers and pumping harder. Max threw her head back, fingers tightening in blonde hair as she orgasmed. Her chest heaved as she came, moaning loudly as her hips jerked forward. Victoria kept pumping her fingers, drawing out her blissful high.

Max slumped forward and Victoria stood, taking the smaller girl into her arms. Max's chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. She clung to her and smiled, nuzzling into her neck. "Apology accepted." Victoria snorted.

"Good choice." Max smiled and kissed her neck before pulling away to kiss her properly.

"Wash my hair for me?" Victoria rolled her eyes but grabbed the shampoo. Max smiled and kissed her cheek before turning around. "I love you."

Victoria started to rub the shampoo into her hair. "I love you too." Max smiled and closed her eyes as Victoria began to shampoo her hair. There were worse ways to apologize.


End file.
